


Rosa di velluto

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: [Scritta per il contest "Flasiamo! - II edizione" indetto da Freya Crescent sul forum di EFP]***Ha passato anni ad aspettare l’occasione; ha passato mesi a pregare che la guerra finisse in fretta e che lui ne uscisse vivo, pronto a ritrovarla.L’ha rivisto alla nascita di Victoire, mano nella mano con Ginevra, con il sorriso di chi ha ottenuto tutto dalla vita.Gabrielle ha stretto le mani e contenuto le fiamme, e ha pensato ad un modo per allontanarlo dal mondo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Rosa di velluto  
> Coppia: Harry/Gabrielle  
> Generi: introspettivo, sentimentale, angst  
> Rating: arancione  
> Avvertimenti: /  
> Note: /  
> [conteggio parole: 500 da Utelio]

 

Ha sempre avuto una vita segnata dai vizi. Nonostante ogni suo capriccio venga soddisfatto ( _per la paura, negli occhi di sua madre, di rivedere il fuoco sulle sue mani_ ), Gabrielle è sempre stata sola.

_“E’ una bambola maledetta”_ , questo mormorano di lei gli altri bambini, che hanno assistito a qualche suo sfogo di rabbia “ _Ma è così bella, vorrei che fosse mia amica._ ”

I sussurri sembrano lontani e lei li osserva con distacco, senza alcuna emozione.

_Si sono fatti tutti ingannare dalla Veela, quindi non sono degni di lei._

 

***

 

La prima e ultima volta che si innamora è a undici anni, riemergendo da un lago ghiacciato.

Quel ragazzo, _Harry_ , aveva visto una bambina fradicia, con i capelli scomposti nell’acqua, che indossava una semplice tunica da strega… e l’aveva _salvata_.

Nessun potere di Veela attivo. Nessun inganno da oltrepassare – _solo lei, Gabrielle, bambina sporca e perduta senza la possibilità di incendiare ogni cosa._

_Harry_ l’aveva vista _così_ e l’aveva _salvata_.

Da allora, Gabrielle sa che non sarà mai soddisfatta finché non riuscirà ad ottenerlo per sé.

 

***

 

Ha passato anni ad aspettare l’occasione; ha passato mesi a pregare che la guerra finisse in fretta e che lui ne uscisse vivo, _pronto a ritrovarla_.

_L’ha rivisto alla nascita di Victoire, mano nella mano con Ginevra, con il sorriso di chi ha ottenuto tutto dalla vita._

Gabrielle ha stretto le mani e contenuto le fiamme, e ha pensato ad un modo per allontanarlo dal mondo.

 

***

 

Non le è importato, alla fine, dover far appello al suo potere di Veela per riuscire a trascinarlo fuori da quella casa. Non le è importato dell’inganno, o del fatto che anche lui fosse caduto in una trappola.

_Harry. Importava solo lui e il desiderio ardente da estinguere._

Ha smaterializzato entrambi lontano, in un capanno sul mare, e ha ignorato il suo sguardo artificiale per concentrarsi su se stessa.

_Gabrielle, la rosa di velluto che non si sfalda con il tocco rude del desiderio;  Gabrielle, boccoli di luna che scivolano sulla pelle tanto agognata, seguendo gli ansiti della canzone che ha costruito nei suoi sogni nel corso di tutti questi anni._

E quando l’incanto giunge alla fine, _quando lei si rilassa e la Veela lascia il posto alla bambola maledetta_ , Gabrielle apre gli occhi e trova lo sguardo terrorizzato di chi si è reso conto di aver vissuto una menzogna.

 

***

 

“Non avresti dovuto farlo” sono le parole colme d’orrore con cui lui spezza il sogno.

“Io amo Ginny, maledizione, voglio un futuro con lei!” sono le piaghe sbocciate sulle mani di lei, la pelle nera e carbonizzata attorno.

_Prova a contrastarlo, prima che sia troppo tardi._

“Non voglio il tuo futuro, non voglio il tuo amore. _Voglio solo te, ancora e ancora_ ” ha risposto quindi, in una muta richiesta di perdono, in una preghiera.

_Torna._

“Non ci sarà nessuna prossima volta”.

_Gabrielle, la rosa di velluto, con i petali ruvidi che non sgualciscono sotto il tocco rude del desiderio, ha scoperto troppo tardi che può lo stesso sfaldarsi in mezzo alle fiamme._

E quando Harry se ne va _,_ Gabrielle urla il suo dolore incendiando ogni cosa attorno a sé – _anche se stessa._

**Author's Note:**

> Nda: … Avevo tipo tre temi per questa storia, e ne è rimasto solo uno, gli altri sono solo accennati =___= Dannata lunghezza! Spero comunque che si siano colti.  
> Un tema è quello della bambola. Non ho potuto inserirlo, ma mi sono immaginata Gabrielle da piccola sempre vestita come una bambolina, con pizzi e trini e fiocchetti ecc. E’ sempre stata una bambina così bella e, beh, madame Delacour ama queste cose (nel mio headcanon) quindi ne ha approfittato. Non era un tema importantissimo, ma si riallacciava al velluto e al suo essere una delle stoffe preferite di Gabrielle. E va beh :v  
> Il secondo tema è quello dell’incendio. Mi pare che sia canon che le Veela, quando si arrabbiano, lancino palle di fuoco dalle mani, quindi… Visto che in Gabrielle la parte Veela è molto evidente, l’ho immaginata a sfogare sempre in questo modo la sua rabbia. Ora, quello che manca nella storia è la paura di sua madre e il suo comunque doverla curare dopo ogni “esplosione” (perché non so le Veela pure, ma Gabrielle è anche in parte umana, quindi la pelle le si sfalda e brucia, lasciandole anche un sacco di dolore). Mi immagino madame Delacour che cerca di educare la figlia a non scoppiare, almeno non in pubblico; a capire il suo temperamento ma ad essere in egual modo terrorizzata da questa figlia bellissima e perfetta che può trasformarsi in un mostro nel giro di pochi secondi.  
> Il terzo tema è quello della rosa di velluto. Allora, come prima cosa ammetto che, una volta tanto, mi è venuto in mente prima il titolo della flash (cioè, avevo qualche idea ma da rimescolare). Di conseguenza, ho cercato di far ruotare tutta la storia attorno ad esso (beh, per quanto abbia dovuto tagliare il legame con la bambola, sigh). La rosa rossa è simbolo di passione (il desiderio di Gabrielle per Harry), il velluto è rosso quindi una rosa di velluto richiama inevitabilmente questo colore. La questione del “velluto”, poi, come espresso nella flash, vuole essere qualcosa che denota tanta resistenza (ricollegato al desiderio sessuale, che è quello che è in grado di stimolare l’incanto della Veela), ma che alla fine risulta effimero. Ciò che sembra una forza, è preda non solo di un diverso tipo di attacco facilmente scagliabile (il fuoco), ma anche e soprattutto è preda di un attacco che Gabrielle è solita usare nelle situazioni di crisi. Insomma, spero che non sia tutto troppo contorto nella flash; io giuro che nella mia mente ha tutto senso.  
> Se ti chiedi dove sia finito il periodo in cui Gabrielle era alla Tana per il matrimonio di Victoire… Beh, innanzitutto preferivo che passasse ancora del tempo per “piacere narrativo” (mettiamolo così) e rispetto del canon; poi, immagino che comunque in mezzo alla guerra e al matrimonio della sorella Gabrielle abbia trovato altre priorità (anche perché all’epoca, per quanto ne sapeva, Harry era single e libero, perciò avrebbe sempre potuto tornare “dopo”, ad acque calmate, cosa che infine è avvenuta).  
> Nei confronti della fine, invece… Beh. Diciamo che la lascio a libera interpretazione :D  
> PPS: ero indecisa se lasciare il titolo in italiano o metterlo in inglese, "Velvet rose"... Alla fine l'ho lasciato così perché ero stufa di rimuginarci sopra u.u


End file.
